ZvS: Zang van IJs: Hoofdstuk 13
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk 13 Perzikpoot keek triomfantelijk toe hoe de RivierClan zich klaarmaakte voor de strijd. Maar voor ze zouden vertrekken, zou zij eindelijk krijgen wat ze verdiende; een krijgersnaam! Varenster sprong op de Vergadersteen en riep luid; "Perzikpoot! Het is tijd voor jou om krijger te worden." Perzikpoot draaide zich om met flonkerende ogen. Hiernaar had ze uitgekeken! Eindelijk zou ze belangrijker zijn dan Hazelpoot. Belangrijker dan wie dan ook in de SchaduwClan! Met een voldane grijns ging ze voor Varenster zitten. "Perzikpoot, jij bent een uiterst loyale en vastberaden RivierClankat. Je hebt de SchaduwClan een stap dichter bij de overwinning en de ultieme macht gebracht! Zweer jij je trouw aan de RivierClan? Zul jij de bittere krijgscode volgen tot het einde? Zul jij de Clans terug op het rechte pad brengen?" Perzikpoot grijnsde nog breder. "Dat zal ik!" riep ze vastberaden uit. "Dan sta je nu bekend als Perzikvacht. De SterrenClan eert je vastberadenheid en kracht en we heten je welkom als volwaardig RivierClankrijger. Vecht voor vandaag, vecht voor morgen en vecht tot de dood!" De Clan brulde Perzikvacht's naam. De crèmekleurige poes hief haar kin hoog in de lucht en zwiepte arrogant met haar staart. Samen met de grootste Clanleider ooit, Varenster, zou zij helpen de oppermacht over het woud en de andere Clans te nemen. Op een dag zouden zij neerkijken op de SchaduwClan, DonderClan en WindClan, die in hun schaduwen zullen staan en zouden wegrotten tot er maar één Clan over was; de oppermachtige RivierClan. "Laten we de DonderClan aanvallen!" brulde Varenster. De grote patrouille RivierClankrijgers vloog als een vloedgolf de helling op en het kamp uit, waarna ze met z'n allen de rivier in sprongen en spetterend en met druipende vachten de oever op klauterden, zich uitschudden en verder renden. "Wat ga je doen?" vroeg Perzikvacht hijgend terwijl ze Varenster probeerde bij te houden. "Ik heb een sluw plan!" grijnsde de Clanleider."Ik ga alle DonderClankittens gijzelen, en als de DonderClan zich niet overgeeft aan onze macht doden we die kits!" Perzikvacht sperde haar ogen wijd open. Wat een slim plan! Als de DonderClan een zwakte had, dan waren het hun kittens wel! right "Het spijt ons, Hyacintvlam." zei Geelvaren bedroefd toen Hyacintvlam haar tranen niet kon bedwingen terwijl de goudkleurige krijger haar zoontje optilde. "Ik smeek je!" zei Hyacintvlam. "Het spijt ons echt, maar we kunnen onze belofte niet breken..." zei Natstorm ongelukkig. "Nee, dat wil ik niet zeggen..." Hyacintvlam boog haar kop."Neem zijn zusje mee. Als ik een familielid moet afstaan aan de DonderClan, dan wil ik hem iemand meegeven. Ik wil dat ze samen opgroeien." Haar mooie paarsblauwe ogen glansden vastberaden. "Maar liefste... dan hebben we geen kinderen meer! En wat moeten we met je melk?" jammerde Natstorm. "Het is beter dat ze samen zijn. Onze zoon zal het al moeilijk genoeg hebben door in een andere Clan op te groeien met zuiver SchaduwClanbloed. Bovendien heeft Heemstroos kruiden om mijn melk op te drogen." Natstorm aarzelende, diepe bedroefdheid in zijn ogen, maar dan knikte hij. "Oké. Kom." Zelf tilde hij hun dochtertje ook op. "Hoe noemen we ze?" vroeg hij aan zijn partner."We mogen hun namen kiezen, dat zal de DonderClan niet bepalen." Hyacintvlam hield haar kop scheef."Zie je de vacht van het poesje? Hij is heel donzig en fijn. Ze heet Zachtkit." Natstorm knikte."Zachtkit. En het katertje... hij heeft zo'n prachtige strepen. Ik noem hem Tijgerkit." Hyacintvlam boog haar kop en keek toe hoe Geelvaren en Natstorm wegtrippelden met de kittens in hun kaken. Natstorm keek om zich heen. De zon stond niet heel hoog aan de hemel en het was ijskoud. Bladkaal was in aantocht. Hun ademn maakte wolkes in de ijzige lucht, maar ze stapten goed door en Natstorm probeerde zijn dochtertje met zijn adem op te warmen. Ze gingen de grens met de DonderClan over en al gauw bereikten ze het kamp. Ze glipten stilletjes door de rotsgleuf. Plots spitste Geelvaren zijn oren. "RivierClan!!!" siste hij."Een aanval!" Hij dropte Tijgerkit op de grond en stormde door de gleuf. Natstorm legde Zachtkit tegen Tijgerkit aan en ging achter zijn Clangenoot aan. De DonderClan vocht dapper tegen de RivierClan, die met een gigantisch aantal was binnengevallen in het kamp. Zonder aarzelen sprongen de twee SchaduwClankrijgers hen te hulp. Natstorm gooide zich op een RivierClanvrouwtjeskat. Toen besefte hij dat het Perzikpoot was. Door de schok viel hij van haar af en ze sprong bovenop hem. "Wel wel... SchaduwClan. Wat doen jullie hier? Jullie zijn geen dikke vrienden met de DonderClan voor zover ik wist!" zei ze arrogant. "Verrader! Geelvaren, Perzikpoot is-" Zijn schreeuw werd onderbroken door Perzikpoot die in zijn nek begon te bijten. Hij bewerkte haar buik met zijn achterpoten en worstelde om los te komen. "Perzikvacht!" grauwde de vrouwtjeskat. "Het feit dat je een krijger bent maakt je niet minder lafaard dan toen je leerling was!" brulde Natstorm. Hij gaf de poes een kopstoot en ze viel neer in het zand. Een donkerbruine kater slaakte een woedende kreet en lanceerde zichzelf op Natstorm, maar die ontweek hem vlug. right Perzikvacht lag bloedend neer op de zanderige grond. Ze spuugde een klodder rood uit en keek de Donder- en SchaduwClankatten vuil aan. Als die stomme SchaduwClankrijgers niet waren opgedoken hadden ze bijna gewonnen! Waarom moesten het net twee van de meest sterkste krijgers geweest zijn?! Natstorm en Geelvaren liepen langs haar heen met elk een kitten tussen hun tanden. Perzikvacht strompelde naar de rest van haar Clan toe, die bijeengepakt aan de rand van de open plek zat en geen kant uitkon. Enkele DonderClankrijgers hadden de uitgang geblokkeerd, en de stijle rotswanden waren onmogelijk te beklimmen. Ze kreeg een nauw, stresserend gevoel. "We hebben de kittens." zei Natstorm tegen Kastanjester, de DonderClanleider. De donkerrode poes zweeg even en keek naar de ietwat kleine, beverige kittens. "De SchaduwClan heeft weinig jong bloed, of niet soms?" zei ze zachtjes. Haar ogen waren niet meer zo hard als voorheen, toen ze had bevolen de RivierClanpatrouille opgesloten te houden. "Correct." zei Geelvaren. Zijn ogen stonden bitter."Dit zijn onze enige overlevende kits." Kastanjester hield haar mooie, slanke kop scheef en kneep haar felgekleurde ogen halfdicht. "Hmm..." Ze knipperde dan met haar ogen, ging rechtop zitten en schudde haar vacht kordaat door elkaar."Als dank voor het helpen van ons bij dit gevecht, mogen jullie je kittens houden. Mijn straf was wreed. Ook wij hebben onze laatste kittens verloren in een bepaalde, donkere periode. Dit is het lijden niet waard. Ik wil geen Clan meer ten onder zien gaan tenzij ze dat verdienen." Ze wierp een vlugge blik op de RivierClankatten. Perzikvacht ontblootte haar tanden."Als laatste gunst en als waarschuwing dat jullie de grens niet meer dienen over te steken, schenken we jullie een van onze jongen. Hij verloor zijn broers en zusjes bij de geboorte, en zijn moeder is bij tweebenen gaan wonen als poesiepoes. De vader is jammer genoeg onbekend. Deze kitten is alleen en we hebben geen moederkatten met genoeg melk. Indien jullie willen, mogen jullie haar adopteren. Anders wacht haar geen ander lot dan de dood." "We nemen haar!" zei Geelvaren ruw."Heel erg bedankt." De twee katers bogen hun koppen diep voor Kastanjester, glimlachten opgelucht en namen het weesje mee terwijl ze de rotsgleuf ingingen om niet meer gezien te worden. Ze waren weggegaan met twee kits en zouden teruggekeerd zijn zonder, maar in plaats daarvan zouden ze teruggaan met drie kittens. Wat zou de SchaduwClan blij zijn. Perzikvacht voelde een steek van bitterheid bij het zien van de kleine, zorgeloze kittens. Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 12 ���� Hoofdstuk 14 Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:ZvS; Zang van IJs Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken